starwarsjediroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Nat25
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Anti-Umbridge league page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 00:44, September 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Helping This wiki has been inactive for over a year now, so I can't really give you any advice on how to start. If you want to edit here, it seems unlikely that there will be any other editors to help you. However, if you still want to expand the wiki, I will give you bureaucrat and admin rights so that you can delete and protect pages, promote other users, etc. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful, and thanks for editing! :D Anti-Umbridge leagueLet's Talk! 17:18, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi natalie! I was wondering if it was okay for me to assist you in getting the site up and running. I am apart of the marvel roleplay wiki as well so if you want to see some of my builds just look up these characters: Derek Acerbi, Ashley Griffin, Yuri Ivanov and Andrew White. I dont know much about coding but I can definitly organize and fact check anything and every thing. Like you Im a GIANT star wars fan. P.S. you can just call me Italy! Italianhero15 (talk) 02:36, May 3, 2014 (UTC)ItalianHero15Italianhero15 (talk) 02:36, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Italy Here! I cant figure out where to leave my answers for the lightsaber quiz. Help???? Italianhero15 (talk) 02:38, May 3, 2014 (UTC)ItalianHero15Italianhero15 (talk) 02:38, May 3, 2014 (UTC) You wanted to know how I found this site? I was on the marvel roleplay wiki and i started to think how cool it would be to role-play a clone trooper. so i searched star wars roleplay wiki and found the site. Italianhero15 (talk) 11:49, May 4, 2014 (UTC)ItalianHero15Italianhero15 (talk) 11:49, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey Natalia! i have a few recommendations regarding squads. I think each squad should have one jedi and two high ranking clone officers (like squad one already has) and then the remainder be low ranking officers and run of the mill troopers. Maybe we make a page catalouging non RP clones so we have expendable characters to give battles a more realistic feel? maybe do the same for jedi so we have a few jedi that are also expendable. I'll work on a page like this and it will be titled "Non-RPs" Hi? Oh wow, I haven't been on the website for years, weird to see someone posting on the website. Would you like to be the owner of the website? I'm done with it. Noah137 Owl me c; 23:42, May 7, 2014 (UTC)